Cooking vessels such as pots and pans have been widely used in kitchens for food preparation. Although a lid is not necessary to be in every cooking when a pot or pan is used, it is customarily made to fit the cooking vessel that it is attached to and they are usually sold together.
As a cooking utensil with the design for covering or blocking, a lid can be applied in different cooking scenario or for various household purposes when users see fit. In addition, a lid is an independent cooking piece separated from the cooking vessel. Therefore, it can be moved around within the cooking area or even taken away for outdoor usage. Although all potential applications mentioned above show how flexible the use of a lid can be, it does create a practical issue: the lid is either missing or can't be found at the time when it is needed for the use of the cooking vessel that it is attached to.
People try to put the cooking vessel and the lid together to avoid this issue. An interchangeable lid has also been developed so that it can be used for substitution when the original one is missing. However, these measures are unable to completely solve this issue because the lid remains separated from the cooking vessel in these solutions. As long as the lid is not physically bound to the cooking vessel, there is still a possibility or potential that it is taken away from the cooking vessel.
Therefore, it is very much needed in the art to have a cookware that comprises a lid that is connected to the cooking vessel. While locating a lid is not an issue anymore for such cookware, the binding of the lid to the cooking vessel should not materially affect the fun and enjoyment of cooking. These issues are addressed and solved in the current invention.